Lord Boros
|-|Power Sealed= |-|Power Unsealed= |-|Meteoric Burst= Summary Boros (ボロス, Borosu), also called Lord Boros (ボロス主, Borosu-nushi) by his subordinates, is the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, a group of alien invaders who are responsible for the destruction of A-City. Like Saitama, Boros faces a self-imposed existential crisis, becoming so powerful that nothing gave him thrill anymore, opting to travel to Earth because of a prophecy saying he would find a worthy opponent. He's the primary antagonist of the Alien Conquerors Arc, also he's an alien from the series One Punch Man, who invaded earth in search of a legendary fight; foretold to him years before. Being the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, he has led his group across the universe, leaving nothing but a trail of destruction behind him. Boros boasts himself as the strongest fighter in the universe, and also that he's bored with his overwhelming power. Seeking out the ultimate fight, he wants nothing more than to be pushed in battle. Boros originates from an unknown planet, though he claims he owes his power and toughness from the inhospitable conditions of his home world. Power and Stats Key: Power Sealed | Power Unsealed | Meteoric Burst Tier: Unknown | 5-B | 5-B Name: Lord Boros Age: Unknown, at least far older than 20 (His journey to Earth took 20 years.) Height: 240 cm (7'10½") Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: One-Punch Man Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien and Alpha Physiology, Superpower Evolution, Ergokinetic Combat, Speed Combat, Flight (Via his energy.), Transformation, Immortality (Types 3), Regeneration (At least High-Mid; Regenerated from being punched into mist by Saitama.), Regenerative Healing Factor, Limiter Removal (Via Armor Removal or Meteoric Burst.), Energy Manipulation and Enhanced Senses (Boros could sense aura around certain people.), Supernatural Stamina, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (His entire species evolved to be able to survive the harsh environment of his home planet, which was shown to be covered in lava.), Planet Destruction, Stellar Beam Emission (Firing the Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, a beam of condensed stellar energy powerful enough to destroy a planet.), Stellar Breath (Can fire highly condensed Stellar energy from his mouth that can destroy an entire planet.), Sealing Armor, Arcing Blasts, Life Force Release, Projectile Body, Megaton Kick, Megaton Punch, Energy Generation (Can use the latent energy that his body produces to fire destructive energy blasts from the eye in his chest.), Energy Beam Emission, Energy Attacks, Energy Blast, Energy Amplification, Limb Regrowth, Power Level Measuring, Advanced Powers (Via Meteoric Burst.), Elemental Aura, Energy Detection, Regenerative Durability, Reforming, Speed Strike, Oversized Attacks (Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon a massive beam of energy from his chest-eye which is much larger than his average Energy Beam.), Ultimate Technique (Via Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon.), Wave Motion Blast, Optic Blasts, Flash Step, Double-Edged Power Attack Potency: Unknown | Planet Level (Boros boasts abnormally superior physical attributes even for his species, along with latent energy so powerful he can blast away entire planets.) | Planet Level (Stronger than before.) Speed: Unknown | At least Relativistic+, possibly FTL (Should be superior to his subordinate Geryuganshoop, who was stated by Murata to be able to throw objects at near-light speed, and keep up with Saitama where he took the fight more seriously then against his fight with Geryuganshoop, almost seeing it as a "real fight".) | At least Relativistic+, possibly FTL (Faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Planetary Durability: Unknown | Planet Level | Large Star Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Unknown | Planetary Intelligence: Genius (Leader a group of alien invaders, has at the very least 20 years of combat experience.) Weaknesses: Cocky, meteoric burst burdens his body immensely. If he runs out of energy he'll no longer be able to regenerate. Note: The reasoning for Relativistic+ is because the official interview with Murata it was stated that he could likely be referring to sub-light speed which by definition means the exact value of 299,792,458 meters per second. Which would be 99% the speed of light. The reason for possibly FTL is because Saitama effortlessly threw a rock faster then Geryuganshoop and sees sub-light speeds as a bad joke. Boros was capable of fighting on par with a semi serious Saitama. Others Standard Equipment: His Armor. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Meteoric Burst': His trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. This also causes his body to start glowing white. In this form, Boros' kick had enough power to send Saitama to the moon. Noted to be similar to an Anaerobic System, the trump card massively boosts his capabilities but also cause fatigue. *'Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon': While in his meteoric burst form, he can launch a massive beam of energy from his mouth. Boros states that it can wipe out the face of a planet (or the whole planet), but before it could hit the surface of the planet, Saitama was able to repel it, making the beam only cut the planet's atmosphere. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Brawlers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users